


Kidnapped!

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Phryne & Jack are in a happily committed relationship with a 14 month old daughter, Lizzie. What happens when Lizzie is kidnapped and Phryne puts the blame on herself?
Relationships: Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day, Phryne and Jack decide to make the most of it and packed a picnic basket provided by Mr. Butler and took Lizzie to the park.

When they arrived, Phryne laid down a blanket for them to sit on and opened up the basket to see all their favorite goodies including Gratin, which made her look at Jack who was already smiling at her.

After they ate, Lizzie said "mama, dada, seek? Hide and seek"

They both laughed and got up from the blanket, and Jack decided to hide behind a tree, while Phryne and Lizzie counted to 10.

"Ok, sweetie close your eyes" said Phryne

"Ok mama, close"

"Ok, together 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Phryne let go of Lizzie, "go find dada"

Lizzie looked under a small rock, and shook her head, she went over to a bush and then she saw him and ran towards him.

"find dada!"

Phryne and Jack both laughed

"Great job, that's daddy's girl" as he lifts her up, swings her around and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much, my beautiful little girl"

Phryne smiled at her life partner and daughter; Jack truly didn't care that Lizzie was a love child or they weren't married, even though it caused scandal not just for both of their families, but for his job.

When they were in the tent, he admitted he knew he was in love with her when Hugh was taking mug shots of her and she was goofing off. Phryne admitted she knew she was in love with him when he quoted Shakespeare to her on the stage. That night they also conceived Lizzie, all because she forgot to bring along her family planning, but it was worth it.

Lizzie was a perfect mixture of them, short black raven hair but with curls and same smile like Phryne. But the rest was all Jack, her eyes, nose, chin and mannerisms.

When Phryne found out she was pregnant, she didn't know if she wanted the baby. But after almost miscarrying Lizzie, she was so scared and was put on a 4-month bed rest. After Lizzie was born, she couldn't believe how much she loved her, especially after Jack held her in his arms. She often wondered if he was disappointed, they had a boy, but he assured her he didn't care as long as it was happy and healthy. When Jane came home for vacation from Paris, she was so happy to be a big sister and Jack made his decision to adopt her, which made her feel like they were really are a family.

"Phryne?" Jack said

"Uh, yes, just enjoying the view…my family"

Jack smile at her and leaned in and gave her a kiss

"I love you, Miss Fisher"

Phryne caressed his cheek, "and I love you, Inspector"


	2. She's Gone

Two days later, Phryne woke up from hearing Mr. Butler informing her it was after 11:00. Just a sheet covering he lower side of her body, she reaches for Jack and remembered he had to work early that morning. She's still shocked of how he can get up early like 6:00 or 7:00 after going to bed so late and making love twice.

She got up and grabbed her robe and prepare for herself for the day she had planned for her and Lizzie, which was a playdate.

When she was ready, it was lunchtime, and headed downstairs and saw Bert feeding Lizzie in her high chair.

"Mor…afternoon, Miss. I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all, Bert, thank you"

She leans over to Lizzie, "good afternoon, sweetie, is uncle Bert, feeding you?" And kisses her on the forehead.

"Coffee, Miss?" asked Mr. Butler as he hands her a cup

"Please" as she reaches for it.

Cec comes in the room, "afternoon, Miss"

"Afternoon, Cec"

"Need us today?" asked Bert

"No, I took the day off and taking Lizzie to a playdate at Mrs. Tate"

"Mrs. Tate, really? Ah no offence, but isn't she high maintenance? Also remember how she was at your aunts? Cec asks

Bert punches him, "ouch"

"Yes, but her daughter, Victoria is Lizzie's age and they play well together"

"Does Mrs. Tate, know that you and the inspector aren't married?"

Phryne shakes her head, "no, every time I met her, I was wearing my commitment ring on my finger, so she assumed it. Also, she does call me, Mrs. Robinson, but I said to her call me Phryne"

"Well, good luck with that Miss" said Bert

"Thank you"

After lunch, Phryne and Lizzie, along with her stuffed bear, headed over to the Tate Residence. When Phryne arrived, she couldn't believe how big her house was; much bigger than Aunt P.

Phryne with Lizzie in her arms, knocks on the door and waits for the maid. The door opens and it's the head maid, Martha.

"Mrs. Robinson…Phryne and Elizabeth, Mrs. Tate is expecting you both, come on in"

"Just Phryne and Lizzie, please" as the enter the house

When they enter in the house, Lizzie looks up and says, "wow big"

"Yes, it is"

Mrs. Tate approaches with Victoria, "Mrs. Robinson and Elizabeth"

"Phryne and Lizzie, please. Beautiful house, it's very lovely"

"Thank you, and then you may call us, Fiona and Tori. Helena, our new nanny will take the children to the backyard to play, while we enjoy some tea and sandwiches"

"Oh lovely" Phryne says as she puts Lizzie down, but I rather have champagne and sandwiches, she thought to herself.

Helena came into the room, "are the children ready?"

"Yes, they are, have fun Tori"

Phryne gives Lizzie a kiss on the forehead, which is improper in company, but she never cared, "have fun."

Helena took the children by the hands and headed out to the back, while Fiona invited Phryne into the sitting room.

They talked for over an hour, well actually Fiona talked, while Phryne listened, that's when Helena came in with Tori in her arms screaming, "SHE'S GONE!"

Phryne immediately gets up as her chair and napkin fall on the ground, "What Who?! Where's Lizzie?"

"Lizzie is gone…I'm sorry ma'am. I was putting the clothes on the line, while the children were playing hide and seek. Victoria was counting and went to look for her and only found her bear on the ground behind a tree" Helena said while crying

Phryne takes the bear out of Helena's hand and runs out into the backyard, "LIZZIE! LIZZIE!" She screams and begins crying.


	3. Looking for Lizzie

Phryne kept calling out for Lizzie, when Dot, Hugh, and Jack arrived. Mrs. Tate was in the sitting room, when she approached Jack.

"Inspector, I'm sorry. Not a call you want to hear"

Jack nodded, "where's Phryne?"

"She's still in the backyard calling out for Lizzie."

"I'll go check on her, Inspector" said Dot

"Thank you and Collins, interview the entire household"

"You think we had something to do with your daughter's disappearance?"

"It's just regulation, ma'am"

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Elizabeth Shirin Robinson!"

"Uh, miss"

Phryne turns around, "Dot, she's gone." She says with tears. Dot approaches and hugs her, "we will find her miss"

They were startled by Jack, "Phryne?"

Phryne and Dot let go of each other, and she approached him.

"Jack, she's gone"

Jack puts her head in his hands and gives her a kiss on the forehead, "Phryne, we'll find her. For only being over a year old, she's a smart and brave girl, like her mother."

Just then the Tate's stable boy approached them, "hello, I heard you calling for someone named Elizabeth?"

Phryne nodded, "that's our daughter, have you seen her?"

"I did for an hour ago hiding behind a tree, when two people, dressed all in black and masks, asked me if that was Elizabeth Robinson. But I told them no, it wasn't. Then they bribed me with 20 dollars. But I refused to take the money, that's when one of the people, who I knew was a woman, ran towards your daughter and the other chloroformed me. I just came too about 5 minutes ago and noticed she was missing and you yelling for your daughter."

"Can you show us the area where our daughter was hiding? Asked Phryne

"Of course, follow me"

Jack, Phryne and Dot followed the boy to a path in the woods, where they found they found footprints at the tree she was hiding behind. They looked for clues, when Dot noticed something on the ground and gasped.

"Uh, miss" she reaches for the object and it's a toffee apple

Phryne gasps and falls to the ground and cries in her hands, "Jack, it's not Foyle, he's dead!"

Dot bends down to Phryne, "uhh, miss, I believe she was kidnapped?'

Jack bends down to Phryne as well, "but, I won't rest till I find her"

Phryne nods and Jack takes her in his arms and comforts her.


	4. It's My Fault

Phryne, Jack, Dot and Hugh are at the police station. Phryne is sitting down holding onto Lizzie's bear.

"It's all my fault, Jack"

Jack sitting in front of her, "no, I won't accept that, Phryne"

Jack's phone then rings, which startles them both; he reaches over to get it, "hello…I don't care if it is his vacation time, I want him as well. As many men as you can get, thank you."

He hangs up the phone and sits down; Hugh and Dot come in, "uh sir, miss, I can confirm that the nanny's whereabouts were correct, the maids were making up the main bedrooms bed and the other maid was putting towels away in the bathroom and the butler and chef were both in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Collins" Jack said

Hugh went back to the main desk and Dot approached Phryne, "miss, Mrs. Tate or her household wouldn't hurt Lizzie."

Phryne puts her face to the bear and cries. "I don't know or why someone would want to take her?"

"Someone, maybe wants revenge or is jealous or pardon me miss, but they may think it's inappropriate, since you aren't married and Lizzie is well…. a lovechild."

"Dot, just say bastard, we all know she is"

"Phryne" Jack said and gave her a look

Bert and Cec both walk in, "we just heard miss, is it true? Did someone take sweet little Lizzie?" asked Cec

Phryne nodded, "yes"

"Were here to help find her, no charge." Said Bert

"You know we love, care and would protect both Jane and Lizzie in a heartbeat"

"We appreciate that and thank you both" said Jack

The phone rang at the main desk, startling Hugh, but he lifted the receiver and took the message and hanged up the phone.

He goes back into the office, "uh, sir, miss, we got a call…"

Phryne gets up from the chair, so does Jack, "and Collins?"

"A body, with similar features and clothing as Lizzie was found at the beach…"

"NO!" Phryne said and faints

"Phryne!" Jack said and grabs her before she falls

Dot approaches her, "miss…" she touches Phryne's face, "don't worry, inspector, she just fainted. Let's put her in the cells to lie down for a while and Hugh grab me a wet cloth."

Jack lifts her up bridal style and lays her down on one of the beds and Dot sits with her and reassures him she will take care of her while they investigate the body and pray to God its not Lizzie. Hugh comes in with a cloth and gives Dot a wet cloth and she immediately starts dabbing Phryne's forehead, while the men all leave to investigate the body.


	5. At the Beach

ack, Hugh, Bert and Cec arrive at the beach, where they see a crowd surrounded by a little body. A nun was looking at the body and doing the sign of the cross, "who would do such a thing to an innocent soul?"

Jack trying to hold back the tears, while asking the crowd to step aside, bend over to the body along with Hugh, takes his hat off and places his hand over his mouth. He prayed it wasn't Lizzie but this is how he felt when he thought Phryne died in the car crash. They flip over the body and it wasn't Lizzie.

"OH, NO! That's little Daphne" said the nun and does the sign of the cross, "she went missing 2 days ago from the orphanage.

Jack gets up from the body and puts his hat back on and wipes away the tears with his sleeve.

"Thank God, it's not little Lizzie, inspector" said Cec

Jack nods and sees Phryne and Dot running up towards them, "Jack!"

He grabs her, "it's not her."

Phryne gaps and hugs him, "who was it?"

"A little girl named Daphne, who went missing from the orphanage, the nun over there identified her"

Phryne looked at the body and couldn't believe the similar features to Lizzie, "such an innocent child, didn't deserve to die"

"Miss, it seems the kidnapper is taunting you and the Inspector"

"I think your right, Dot"

"I know it's not the time or place, but you know how much I love and care for Lizzie, and I am honored that Hugh and I are godparents. If something happened to John, I would be devastated."

"We know and were honored to be John's godparents." Said Jack

Hugh approaches them, "the nun requested the body to be sent to the morgue, sir"

Jack nods, "and Phryne, I recommend you go home and get some sleep."

"But, Jack?"

"Miss, I agree with the Inspector. I will help you home and make you some of that calming Chinese tea you love."

"Thanks, Dot, I don't know what I would do without you"

Jack smiles as they leave and is so happy Phryne has a good friend like Dot in this hard time.

Phryne and Dot arrive home, and saw a note from Mr. Butler and remembered it was grocery day.

"Miss, how about you go prepare for a bath and I'll make your tea and bring it up to you."

"Thanks, Dot" Phryne said as she starts going upstairs

"Oh, no, uh miss. Were out of the tea, but I will walk down to the Chinese herbal store and get some"

"Ok, Dot, thank you"

Dot leaves as Phryne heads up to her bedroom prepares her bath, gets undressed and slips into the bath. All the stress from the today was just melting away but its not enough. So, she begins praying that Lizzie will be alive and that when this is all over, she will stop being foolish and ask Jack to marry her.

She gets out of the bath and puts on her pajama romper, when she hears a thud, "Dot? Mr. Butler?" She goes to her drawer and gets out her gun and goes down the hallway and looks around the corner. She walks past the nursey and notices the photo of the day she was born had fallen down from the nightstand. She lifts it up and looks at the picture, "don't worry sweetie, mama and dada, wont rest till we find you"

Just then she hears a sound in the hallway and aims her gun out, she looks around the corner, and sees someone all dressed it black, "stop or I'll shoot," but is knocked out from behind.

Jack, Hugh, Cec and Bert arrive at the house, as they entered into the house Jack smells something and see Mr. Butler sniffing too.

"I recognized that smell" says Jack

Jack in a panic heads upstairs, "Phryne!" and gasps, he covers his face with his jacket, "it's gas, something's leaking"

"Phryne!"

He enters into her room and sees her sleeping peacefully in bed, "Phryne, did you pass out? We need air in here" He goes to the windows and opens them while Cec and Bert check the radiator, and Hugh, Dot who just arrived home and Mr. Butler open the doors and windows.

Jack carries Phryne downstairs onto the couch, "how much gas did she breathe in?"

"I don't know inspector, I just stepped out for a second to get her tea because we ran out. She was going to have a bath first. So maybe 10 minutes…. it's my fault I shouldn't have left her"

"Dottie, you can't blame yourself" said Hugh

Jack feels for a pulse, "she's not breathing or has a pulse, call 911"

Mr. Butler goes to the phone and calls

Jack tries to revive Phryne, "come on, Phryne, come on, baby, come back to me"


	6. Unexpected News

"Come on, Phryne…come back to me"

Phryne gasps and coughs, "Jack"

"Phryne, oh thank God, you're alright"

"Jack…did you get the people?"

"What, Phryne?"

She puts a hand to her head, "oh…. my head, I…I…I got hit by someone"

"Take it easy, Phryne, were waiting for the ambulance." He grabs her hand and squeezes it and looks up, and says "thank you," quietly.

They got to the hospital; Phryne was just examined; she fell back asleep holding onto Jack's hand. Phryne wakes up, "Jack?"

"Phryne, how are you feeling?"

"My head is still throbbing and my chest hurts a bit, but other than that I feel fine, but what happened?'

"Well, we got home and Mr. Butler noticed it smelled funny in the house and I recognized the smell…it was gas. I ran upstairs to your room and noticed the radiator was leaking and you were sleeping peacefully in bed."

"Jack are you saying, you think I was trying to commit suicide?"

"No, no, Phryne, but you said you saw someone dressed in black, and they knocked you out. Well we think they tried to kill you by breaking the radiator and having the gas leak, but to make it look like you were doing yourself in. Also, Cec and Bert checked the radiator and saw it was damaged, but they fixed it."

"But, why?"

Jack shrugs his shoulders

Phryne then gasps, "Jack, I suddenly remember something"

"What is it?"

"The person I saw in the hallway was holding Lizzie's favorite pink blanket, which was in her crib, because it was washed that morning and you know she can't sleep without it. It's a sign, she's alive"

"Anything, else? How about the other person who knocked you out?"

"I didn't see the person, who knocked me out. But the person I saw was definitely male, 6 ft tall, but there was something about their eyes. I don't really remember though"

"It's ok, Phryne, we got some more information, and that's good" Jack says and leans over and gives her a kiss on the lips

Dr Mac comes in the room, "Phryne, glad your awake, that's an excellent sign. The gas didn't do any long term, but you might feel woozy for a bit. I just want to run one final blood test, but Inspector you have to leave the room."

Jack nods, "I understand, I have to follow up the new information to Collins, I'll be back"

Jack leaves and Mac approaches her, "Phryne, following up on the last blood test we did, this is an odd question but do you always use your family planning, every time you and the Inspector, make love?"

"Mac?" Phryne laughs, "why are you asking me that…" she gasps, "am I pregnant…. again?"

Mac nods, "7 weeks, well 7 weeks and 2 days to be exact"

Phryne thinks back to 7 weeks and remembers, the policeman's ball, Jack and her got way to drunk and she forgot about her cap.

"yes, I remember now, the policeman's ball, but there has been 3 times, Jack and I have forgotten about my cap and never got pregnant, so why this time?"

"My theory is that you were ovulating, same way how you got pregnant with Lizzie."

Phryne nodded with a sad look

"Sorry, I pray you find her" said Mac

"Yes, I know she's alive"

Mac nods and squeezes Phryne's hand.

"So, should we get started on that final blood test?"

Mac laughs, "that was just excuse to reveal the news that you were pregnant"

"Ahh, and the baby is fine?" asked Phryne

"Yes, its very healthy and didn't suffer no effects."

"That's wonderful, but don't tell Jack, about it, I want to tell him myself, when the time is right"

Mac nods, "I understand"

A nurse walks in, "Dr Mac, your needed"

"Thank you"

Mac, reassures Phryne, her and the baby are very lucky and leaves.

Phryne touches her stomach, "stay safe in there little one, while we find your sister"


	7. More Clues

The next day, Phryne is home after being released from the hospital. Jack insists she stay home but she won't hear it.

They arrive at the station where Hugh and Dot are at the main desk looking at items. Their son, John is sitting at Hugh's desk coloring pictures.

"Collins, what's this stuff?" Jack points to on the desk

"Oh, sir, that stable boy, found these items on the ground in the stables and brought them here this morning."

Jack and Phryne put on gloves and examined the items which were a floral scarf, a rag with still a hint of the chloroform, a gold ring with a green emerald, and a salt water taffy wrapper.

Jack keeps looking at the scarf and ring and examining it, "I recognize this scarf from somewhere."

He looks at the tag but its hard to make out, "Phryne can you see what it says"

Phryne looks, "Madame Dominique's Boutique. But that shop is in Paris and closed in 1917"

"No, no, no," Jack says and immediately grabs the gold ring and looks to see if something is written inside. "No!" Jack yells and throws a fist down on the main desk and scares John.

"Sorry"

Dot goes over to comfort him, "it's ok, John"

"Jack, what's wrong"

He looks at Phryne, "it can't be…she wouldn't…"

"Who, Jack? Who?"

"Rosie. This is her scarf. I bought and gave it to her for our first anniversary, during the war in Paris. This gold ring is her engagement ring, there's an in scripture inside, the more I have, for both are infinite. But it's written in Latin"

Jack furious runs into his office and punches the wall, Phryne runs in, "Jack, why do you think it's Rosie?"

"Phryne those are items, I gave her"

"Again, but why kidnap our daughter?"

Jack shakes his head, "I don't know"

"Jack, maybe we should call Rosie first before jumping to conclusions. Someone maybe is setting her up. Also remember there are two people not just one"

"Your right, Collins come in here please"

Hugh comes in, "sir"

"Can you call Rosie's sister in London and ask her if she knows where her sister is and her whereabouts the last 4 days"

Hugh writes down the information, "sir"

Dot walks in and grabs Phryne's hand, "I sure hope, it's not Miss Sanderson, miss"

Phryne squeezes her hand back and nods.


	8. The Suspects

Jack and Phryne are still in his office, waiting to for Hugh to make the call, while Dot went home to put John down for his nap.

Hugh knocks on the door, "uh, sir, miss, I called Miss Sanderson's sister in London, and she left on a boat to Australia about a week ago and it should have arrived 6 days ago. Her sister gave me the number of the hotel she was staying at, and they said Miss Sanderson cancelled her reservations at the hotel 5 days ago."

Jack with a confused look, "ok, it has to be Rosie, Phryne. Rosie would never cancel a hotel reservation."

Phryne is looking down, zoned out, "uh, Phryne?"

Jack gets up, and his concerned she may have gone into shock, "Phryne?"

She snaps out of it, "Oh, Jack, sorry. I just kept thinking of the man I saw. His eyes are so familiar."

"Uh, sir, maybe we can look at photographs of men, we have arrested since, you met Miss Fisher"

"Good idea, Collins, get them"

Hugh goes to the back of the station and gets out of the files, and brings them into the office, Phryne immediately begins, looking through them, first it was Sasha, "no, next one," Jack hands her another one, it was Mr. Merton, "no, man that man still haunts, Jane's nightmares."

She goes through another one, it was Peter, but she immediately knew he wouldn't do such a thing. They go through more and Phryne stops at Gerald, but nope definitely not him.

Jack huffs, "maybe, we don't have a photograph…"

"Wait, stop!" Phryne said and grabs the photograph, "it's him, Sidney, Sidney Fletcher."

"Are you positive, Phryne?"

"100 percent, Jack"

"Isn't in jail, sir?" Hugh asked

"Collins…"

"Don't even need to ask, I'll call the prison"

"Thank you"

Hugh comes back in, "uh sir, miss, Sidney Fletcher was released 6 days ago. By an unknown source"

"Ok, see Phryne, Rosie and Fletcher must be behind it"

Phryne nodded, "I agree, Jack. But where would they stay?"

"Do we have a recent address Collins, of Mr. Fletcher"

"Uh, yes, sir, I called there and the house was sold to a family, 2 months after Mr. Fletcher went to prison"

"Well, that leaves us a dead end" said Phryne

"Actually, I think I may know where they are." Jack said

"You, do?" Both Phryne and Hugh asked

"There was a place, where Rosie and I used to have our dates. It has to be that place, its very secluded and the nearest person around is a farmer, who doesn't like anyone."

"Well, Jack, your police car, or my Hispanic?"

"Hispanic, it's faster" Jack said and they all left in Phryne's car, with Jack driving.


	9. Looking for Rosie & Sidney

Jack, Phryne and Hugh are drove in her Hispano with Jack driving since he was the only one who knew where Rosie and Sidney could be. As the were driving Phryne couldn't believe how beautiful the countryside was and how quiet it was out there. They finally arrived at the spot, it was a beautiful spot surrounded by trees and a small creek with a waterfall. Phryne thought it was breathtaking and was about to run out of the of the car, but Jack stopped her, by grabbing her arm, "Phryne, we need to remain calm, before rushing in to get Lizzie."

Phryne nodded, "I agree, so what do you plan, we should do?"

"Collins, you take the left side of the tree line, Phryne you go to the right and I will go towards to the creek. That way their surrounded, but again remain calm, we don't want any harm coming towards Lizzie."

Phryne and Hugh both nodded and they all got out of the car and went in their direction. As they were walking, Hugh found Lizzie's pink blanket, Phryne found another salt water taffy wrapper and Jack found Sidney tied up to a tree.

They all met up at the tree, "you…I'm going" but Jack stops her, "Phryne! Remember!"

"Mr. Fletcher" Jack approached him and pulled down the gag from his mouth, "where is my daughter and Rosie?"

Panicking, "I swear, I don't know. I begged Rosie, to take her back to her parents. No harm as come to Lizzie, but she's been asking for her mama and dada."

"Why, did you both do it?" asked Phryne

"All Rosie told me was she had her reasons. But I swear, I don't know, where she went."

"Dammit, another dead end." Phryne hissed

"Not exactly, miss, I found another one of these salt water taffy wrappers." Hugh says and hands it to Phryne

"Your daughter, sure loves those, especially the strawberry and lemonade flavors" said Sidney, then he gasped, "wait a second, I think I know where Rosie took Lizzie. If you untie me, I will help you, I swear."

"I'll untie you on one condition?" Jack said

"Name it"

Jack throws him a punch, "that's for kidnapping Lizzie," he throws another punch, "that's for trying to kill, Phryne," he throws one more, "that was…well just for fun"

Sidney spits out blood, "I deserved that and I am sorry for trying to kill, Miss Fisher. I just suggested you get knocked out and we leave, but Rosie was absolutely crazy and held me at gunpoint and forced me to turn on the radiator and make it leak."

"Well, thank you, for the explaination" Jack said but didn't mean it

"Now, untie me?"

"We'll untie you but, you will wear handcuffs"

"Yeah, sure"

They untie him and then cuff him and put him in the car.

"Ok, now tell us, where do you think Rosie took Lizzie?"

"Every morning, Rosie always went to the town that's half an hour away down this street," he points straight

"Do you mean Goldsbrough Village?"

"Yes, she claimed she went there to just get the taffy to keep Lizzie quiet, but she attended morning mass, everyday at St. Francis"

Jack looks a Phryne, "Rosie attends church?" asked Phryne

"Not since, I came back from the war. But let's go and if she's not there, Sidney, I swear I will kill you"

"Jack, she's there I swear" said Sidney

"It's Inspector Robinson to you" Jack said with a mad voice and on they went to the village

(Note: I looked it up there is actually a village in Australia called Goldsbrough and a church called St. Francis, but I don't know if there located in the same town.)


	10. Getting Lizzie Back

As they were driving through, Goldsbrough, Hugh kept a gun pointing at Sidney, while he was telling Jack the directions to the church.

"There! There's Rosie's car. I told you I wasn't lying"

Jack looks at him, "if Lizzie isn't in there with Rosie, like you say. I will seriously take you back to those woods and shoot you. Do you understand?'

"I understand."

They park outside the church and Phryne begins running towards the church but Jack stops her, "Phryne, again, honey we need to remain calm"

She looks at him with tears, "Jack were so close to getting her back."

"That's why you need to remain calm"

Hugh gets Sidney out of the car, still handcuffed and the gun pointing into his back, so it's not shown.

They enter the church and could see there's a mass going on, and they search through the crowd, when Sidney points up to the balcony.

"Phryne, you stay here, Collins you take the stairs on the right, I'll take the ones of the left, so she's surrounded." Jack whispers

"Sir" Hugh whispers

Jack goes upstairs and sees Rosie's sitting down in a pew with Lizzie sleeping in her arms. He sees Hugh on the other side and mouth to him, "quietly approach her"

Hugh nods and stands aside but keeps approaching her.

Jack keeps approaching even more, when he finally speaks, "Rosie?"

"Stay back, Jack. I'm warning you"

"Rosie, please, this isn't you. Please…I beg you give me Lizzie."

Rosie stands up and looks at him with an angry voice, "YOU WANT, THEN TAKE HER!" She says as she holds Lizzie up over the ledge.

"NOOO! Please!" Phryne says as she starts crying but is prepared to catch her.

The congregation steps up is sees the spetical and prepares themselves too.

Rosie looks at Phryne with tears in her eyes, "its not fair…you got everything, you whore."

Phryne looked at her, "it's not my fault, Rosie"

"Rosie, please…just give me Lizzie, and no harm will come to you" Jack says and eyes Hugh for to catch Rosie as he grabs Lizzie.

Rosie begins shaking but steadily hands Lizzie to Jack, as Hugh grabs her and cuffs her, "noooo, I wouldn't hurt her…I loved her as she was my own." She says as she begins crying

Jack holds onto Lizzie and looks at her and sees she's fine. Then Lizzie wakes up and smiles, "dada"

"Yes, my beautiful girl, dada is here"

"Jack" Phryne yells

Jack looks down at everyone, "she's fine"

Everyone gasps and signs the cross to themselves.

Jack runs downstairs and sees Phryne, "look who's here as well, Lizzie."

Lizzie gasps, "mama"

Phryne takes Lizzie in her arms and cries, "my baby girl, you're alright," and kisses the top of her head.

Jack smiles at the scene and Phryne looks at him with a smile and leans over and kisses him, not caring who sees.

But everyone cheered them on and they laugh.


	11. She Has Everything

Jack, and Hugh take Rosie and Sidney to the police station for interrogation in Rosie's car. Phryne, along with Lizzie, takes her home in her car, but Lizzie didn't want to leave her parents side. So, they pick up Dot and bring her along to the station, so she can watch Lizzie.

Sidney is put in the jail cell by Hugh after he told Jack it was all Rosie's idea, from him getting released from prison, to kidnapping Lizzie and nearly killing Phryne.

Jack is in the interrogation room with Rosie, asking her questions.

"Why, Rosie? Just Why?"

Rosie takes a deep breath, "it all started in London. I got married again to who I thought was a wonderful man. We have been married for 6 months, and trying to get pregnant, with no results. We found out I couldn't bear children…this news tore us apart and we got divorced. I decided to live with my sister again, but she got married again and I didn't want to be away. So, I decided to come back to Australia to make a new life for myself. When I arrived, a week ago, I met up with one of my old friends Henrietta and we had a nice lunch. When we finished, I was heading back to my hotel when I saw you hiding behind a tree in the park. I was running to say hi to you, when I heard, found dada, and saw little Lizzie and knew she was yours. She's the spitting image of you from when you were little, except the black hair. Then I saw you kiss the whore, and something triggered in me. I felt so jealous…that was meant to be us. So, I cancelled by hotel reservations, and bribed the guard at the prison to release Sidney. I told him of my plan, that we would kidnap Lizzie, and when it was safe enough, come back and kill Miss Fisher. When it was in the clear come forward, that I found Lizzie and maybe…get back together with you. But Sidney, had cold feet after what happened to Miss Fisher, and said we should take back Lizzie. So, I knocked him out, tied him up and waited till Lizzie was asleep to head to the church. But grrr, that stupid Sidney…"

"So, you did all this, just because you were jealous and wanted me back?" Jack said in disbelief

Rosie reaches for him, "I have never stopped loving you, Jack. If Miss Fisher had died, would you have reunited with me?"

Jack pulls away from her, "no, Rosie, I did love and care for you. But we were young, and you wanted me to be just like your father. I love Phryne now and very happy with her. I'm sorry and I'm very sorry about not being able to bear children"

"Oh, save it!" she says and crosses her arms

Jack gets up, "Miss Sanderson, you're under arrest, for setting a prisoner free, kidnapping Elizabeth Robinson and attempted murder of Miss Phryne Fisher."

The door then opens, "Jack wait," says Phryne, "I want to talk to Rosie"

"I have nothing to say to you…you whore"

"You don't call…"

"Jack, it's ok, I have heard worse. Please, Rosie, I want to talk to you."

Rosie huffs, "fine, you have 5 minutes"

Phryne sits down, "Jack check on Lizzie, Dot has her at the main desk"

Jack nods and closes the door

"Well, Miss Fisher, what do you want to talk about"

"Rosie, I just want to say, I am sorry and forgive you."

Rosie looks at her confused, "what?"

"I am sorry, you think I stole Jack from you, but I didn't, we just fell in love. I am sorry you can't bear children. Believe me, I didn't want to be a mother, then after I adopted Jane, I loved her as she was my own. I didn't want more children, than after getting pregnant with Lizzie, I was happy and shocked. But that's why you said, I have everything?"

Rosie with tears in her eyes, nodded, "you have everything, I imagined with Jack. I am still in love with Jack, but after seeing you both together at the football game. The way he looked at you…he has never looked at me like that."

Phryne reaches for her hand, "I'm sorry"


	12. Will You Marry Me?

Lizzie was back home, safe and unharmed, but Phryne still didn't want Lizzie out of her sight. So, they moved her crib into their room for a few days, even though she wanted to sleep with mama and dada, every night.

To welcome her home, Aunt P, decided to host a garden party at her house, which, Jack thought it was a ridiculous but Phryne thought it was a splendid idea.

They arrived at the party and were welcomed by Aunt P, and Phryne's parents, Henry and Margaret, who have officially moved back to Australia a month ago, to be closer to their only grandchild.

"Granma, grandpa" said Lizzie as she ran into their arms.

"My sweet little girl, you have grown so much" said Henry as he gives her a kiss

"Are you excited for your party?" ask Margaret

Lizzie nods, as Margaret takes her to the backyard.

"Aunt P, thank you so much for hosting this party." Phryne says as she gives her a hug

"Oh, it's my pleasure, my darling."

"Yes, Aunt P, we appreciate it. But are my parents here…or…"

Aunt P shook her head, "no, I'm sorry. I asked but…"

Jack nodded, and they all walked to the garden to join the party.

"Your parents are still disowning you and won't see their granddaughter?" asked Phryne

"I don't care. They have disowned me, ever since I divorced Rosie"

Phryne looked at him with a smile and Jack looked back, "what?"

"Can you come with me to the rose bushes?"

Jack looked at her confused, "ah, Phryne, do you think it's the best time…for that?"

Phryne laughs, "oh, not that, just come with me, please?"

Jack nodded and followed her to the rose bushes, where no one could see them.

"Is everything, all right, Phryne?

"Yes, it is. Ever since I met you Jack, my life has been extraordinary. I never knew what love was, until I met you. Then, we had Lizzie and I fell more in love with you. So, what I am trying to say is, Jack Robinson…will you marry me?"

Jack couldn't believe what he heard, "uh, Phryne, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not joking, I'm serious, will you be my husband?"

Jack laughs, "yes, yes of course" and he grabs her by the waist and kisses her. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box, "I can finally give you this." He opens the box and reveals a sparkling diamond ruby ring.

Phryne gasps, "is that your grandmother's engagement ring?"

Jack nodded, "she always told me to give it to the love of my life and that's you Phryne." He says as he takes the ring out and puts in on her finger.

They kiss again

"Are you happy, Jack?"

"So happy…I don't think I will ever be happier"

"Wanna bet?" Phryne said and takes his left hand and places it on her stomach and smiles

Jack's eyes go wide, "are you sure?"

Phryne smiles, "8 weeks today"

Jack kisses her again, and looks at her, "come after me, Phryne Fisher"

She kisses back, "I will always come after you, Jack Robinson"

The End


End file.
